


School Spirit

by wocket



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dylric, Kissing, M/M, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocket/pseuds/wocket
Summary: Fuck pep rallies.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	School Spirit

“Pep rallies are such bullshit,” Eric complains. It’s not like he’d rather be in class, but at least then he might accidentally learn something. All day long the students at Columbine had been going crazy, little monsters dressed in blue and white, running around like animals. He and Dylan are lingering by Eric’s locker, observing the madness. 

“Just another way to jerk off the jocks at this school. Seriously, who cares about sports anyway?”

Eric nods. “The only decent part of a pep rally is watching the cheerleaders. But most of them are sluts,” Eric adds. “Hey, you wanna skip?” Eric asks, looking to his best friend hopefully. 

Dylan rolls his eyes at the gaggle of girls bouncing past them with blue stripes painted on their cheeks. “Let’s get the fuck out of here,” he agrees. 

They start walking in the opposite direction of everyone else, ignoring the whoops and hollers of the students who are actually excited about the pep rally. They pass their empty video production classroom and Eric yanks Dylan through the doorway, shutting the door behind them.

“I thought we were skipping,” Dylan asks, confused look in his face, but Eric just tugs him further into the room so nobody can see them through the door.

“We are,” Eric says confidently, pushing Dylan backwards with a hand on his chest until his knees hit the teacher’s desk. Eric makes him sit on the edge of the desk and stands between his legs.

Eric touches his knee casually, then slips his hand higher, brushing his hand against the inside of Dylan’s thigh. 

Dylan’s eyes go wide. He looks around to be sure they’re really alone before letting Eric kiss him. A shiver runs up his spine - it's hard to believe Eric’s pulling this at school.

“Fuck, you taste good,” Eric murmurs. 

Dylan’s cheeks turn pink. “Don’t say stuff like that,” he says nervously, reaching for Eric. He twists his skinny fingers in the logo of Eric’s dark shirt.

“I’ll say what I want,” Eric argues. He slips a hand under Dylan’s shirt. “You’re fuckin’ hot.” He leans in and starts sucking a hickey on Dylan’s neck. “And for the next thirty minutes, you’re all mine.”


End file.
